


RIDE (ABO)

by DianeLynn



Category: The Good Doctor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianeLynn/pseuds/DianeLynn
Summary: 梅医生太漂亮了。
Relationships: Shaun Murphy/Neil Melendez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	RIDE (ABO)

他的衬衫总是过分合体，而那个纹身的位置也太过刁钻。

*****

“你是个——Omega。”  
Shaun以他惯常的语气慢吞吞地宣布。

Melendez医生扶着他车子的前门，一边喘气，一边尽其所能，翻了个硕大的白眼。  
撞到谁不好，偏偏是这小子。  
“你需要隔离和抑制剂。”自闭小天才判断道，“当然，如果有可以临时标记你的伴侣——”  
“Jesus，你能让我一个人吗？！”他的上司明显有些气急败坏。  
“当然不能，”Shaun的蓝眼睛明亮又清澈，“你目前的状态很不稳定，应该有人近身陪同，更无法驾车。”  
他冲着Melendez斜上方45度说：“最近我拿到了驾照。我可以送你回家——我猜你家里有充足的抑制剂。”  
不等他说完这段长话，Melendez已经伸出一只手，似乎想握他的手臂，但又顾及着什么，停在了半途。  
“好吧，”他埋着头，汗水正沿着轮廓分明的侧脸往下滴，“载我一程。”

*****

Shaun在考虑要不要打开音乐。  
车里很安静，或许是太安静了，Melendez每一丝动静他都能注意到——男人压抑的喘息，喉咙里哽咽的声音，衣服和坐垫摩擦的声音。  
还有气味——你根本无法忽视，因为它无处不在——医生的信息素是一种清爽但辛辣的酒味，和他本人很配，连Shaun也觉得好闻极了，让他难得地不那么谨慎，加快了速度。

“你想要听音乐吗？”他终于出声。  
Melendez在后座发出一种介于笑和绝望之间的声音。  
Shaun的余光在后视镜里可以看到他敞开的领口——三颗扣子，鹿头都露出一点犄角来。那片蜜色的皮肤亮晶晶的，在车外的灯影里闪着光。  
得不到回应，Shaun决定保持现状。不过他对自己的状况也有一些合理的担忧，毕竟——  
“没想到，”Melendez气喘吁吁地说，“你居然也是Alpha。”  
Shaun回答道：“考虑到80%的医生的第二性别都是Alpha，我是alpha这一事实并不是小概率事件。”  
梅医生疲倦地点头。其实第二性别应该都写在Murphy医生的个人档案里，但他从不在意性别，所以先前也没有特别查看。  
“dude，”他声音嘶哑又无奈，“我现在没心思和你解释这些。”

“发情期正在影响你的思考能力。”Shaun仿佛在安抚他，“不过还好，我们这就到了。”  
他把Melendez的车停进车库，角度完美地拉下手刹。  
梅医生这时候倒是神智清醒，尽管身体里的液体已经透过西装裤，浸湿了豪车的皮革。他瘫在后座无力动弹，认为自己确实已经实现了灵肉分离，因为他的嘴居然在忙着八卦。  
“我想说的是，”他说，“你居然已经结合了，是和那个Lea小姐？”  
他的下属此时拉开了后门，犹豫了一秒后，冲他伸出手来。  
“我并没有和任何人结合，也并非不受你信息素的影响，”他慢吞吞地把Melendez扶起来，架到肩膀上，“何况，你的味道很好闻。”

Melendez愣了愣，然后长长地叹息了一声。  
Murphy和他见过的任何人都不同。哪怕在人类最原始最真实的一面，他都是如此与众不同。  
但刚才青年微微放大的瞳孔证明他说的都是事实——尽管表面看起来一切正常，他确实在被Omega的信息素吸引着——一如自然法则所定。

******

他们跌跌撞撞穿过走廊，终于进了梅医生的顶层公寓。  
精装的单身公寓，和Melendez一样，散发出一种社会精英的金钱趣味，陈设装修都很简单，色调也冷，但这都不是问题。和Shaun与Lea同居的房子不一样，它看起来空空洞洞，缺少巢穴的温度。  
梅医生一进门就把自己关进浴室。在途中他掉了一颗灰色扣子，几乎和黑灰的木地板融为一体，Shaun一直盯着它发呆。他有点走神，心里倒是在评估自己的状态，认为自己也需要来一针抑制剂，因为他的体温正在持续升高，身体也有明显的反应——那方面的反应。  
Melendez的味道散布在公寓的每一寸角落，还在他的指尖，他的衣服上。他知道医生有着非常健美的身材，宽阔的肩背，和紧窄的腰身，会因为他方才的碰触而敏感地绷紧——  
“Dr.Melendez?” Shaun扬起声音，“你会有多余的抑制剂吗？”

没有人回答他。  
他犹豫着要不要去敲浴室的门。这倒不是他有什么心理障碍，只是他每离浴室近一步，Melendez的味道就更浓一点，这不仅让他已经紧绷的裤子非常不舒服，也搞得他头昏脑涨，十分不安——他不喜欢这种失序的、混乱的状态。  
但Shaun还是敲了。敲门时他舌尖涌上童子军曲奇的的甜味，后背上又印着Steve鼓励的眼神。  
“你还好吗。”他问。

又等了一分钟，他尝试性地扭了扭门，并很惊讶地发现它并没有上锁。  
Shaun深深地呼吸了一口——坏主意，清冽的香气让他头脑一炸——然后缓缓把门打开。  
Melendez倚在淋浴间的玻璃门里。冷水一直往下落，他的衬衫湿漉漉贴在身上，透出一点橄榄色的皮肤。  
“Hey，”他同样湿润的黑眼睛抬起来，低低打了个招呼，“计划有变——这个忙你得帮到底了。”

02

Shaun闻起来像那种装饰可爱的街边甜品店，整体散出甜滋滋的奶味儿。但他仍然是一名成熟的alpha，信息素正随着他们距离的靠近越来越浓郁。  
Melendez渐渐无法思考。  
他注意到自己的手正在抚摸Shaun的侧脸——他有非常修长的脖颈，年轻的肌肤细腻而火热，此时，或许是因为Omega信息素的影响，并没有排斥自己的碰触。  
而Shaun仍然睁着他的蓝眼睛，一眨不眨地望向他。他的虹膜在浴室白灯下像深深浅浅的海水，如果不是瞳孔微微散开，浸满情欲，他的情绪便会一如往常，被锁在水面之下。  
“帮我。”Melendez喃喃，指尖沿着青年格子衬衫的肩线，摸到了他的腺体——那边也已经有点肿胀了。Shaun因为他的抚摸抖了抖，这让他的信息素味道更尖锐了一些，Melendez头昏脑涨，艰难地抑制着自己把触摸过他的手指放进口中吮吸的冲动。  
Omega的喉咙火烫，下身却潮湿得一塌糊涂，持续分泌的体液把他的裤子搞得很狼狈，连喷头里的冷水都浇不灭的热切，这几乎让他有点厌恶自己。

Shaun很急促地抽了一口气。Melendez熟悉这样不安的神情。  
啊。他模模糊糊又绝望地想，他可不要又down机了。  
但下一秒，Shaun已经慢吞吞地开口。  
“据别人反馈，我不是一个擅长接吻的人。”  
“不，我们不需要——”梅医生解释道。但还没等他说完，Shaun已经把他的嘴唇贴上来，堵住他微弱的声音。  
青年alpha的气息彻底裹住了他。

****

——Shaun Murphy确实不会接吻。  
Melendez捉住Shaun的下颌。青年马上睁开蓝眼睛，有些好奇地盯着他。  
“Hey，”梅医生耐心又焦躁地说，“张嘴。”  
他一边教课一样地给出指令，一边生出些诡异的负罪感——尽管他知道Shaun已经是个成年得不能再成年的成年人，和他做这样的事情，还是觉得不大对劲。  
小天才却已经乖乖张开口，让他的舌尖滑进去进行体液交换。  
这对Shaun来说是个全新的体验，也许有些过分美好了，以至于这个吻久久没有停止，直到Omega有些不耐烦地按住他的胸口，他才不太情愿地撤出去。

Melendez正面无表情地看着他，嘴唇微微张开，急促而无声地喘息着。  
他有一张棱角分明的端正脸庞，尽管这时候脸上全是水痕，嘴唇也被亲得红肿，也完全不影响他的英俊。事实上，这些狼狈的痕迹让他的俊美带上了一种暧昧的脆弱，和Shaun平日工作中看到的任何一次都不同，显得非常……可口。  
Shaun莫名其妙地一阵口干。但他意识到Melendez医生打断他们的吻，是因为有更重要的事情做。  
“根据、根据应急处理规范，Alpha应该先给Omega做临时标记，缓解潮热期的症状。”他有点结巴，但那些字像是早就在他舌尖上一样，拥挤着迸溅出来。  
梅医生从喉咙里发出一点赞同的声音，然后朝自己左肩歪歪脑袋：“来吧。”  
他的姿态倒是非常自然，但当青年的手指按上赤裸皮肤时，整个人还是因为信息素的融合过电般地抖了抖。  
Shaun又给他解开两颗扣子。大片蜜色的肌肤裸露出来，因为淋浴的原因，潮湿又滚烫，但他后颈边的腺体像是这具身体的核心，摸起来让人觉得疼痛。  
姿势的原因，他们靠得很近。他鼻子里全是Melendez的气味。除了他的信息素，还有他的香水余味，以及消毒水和手术室肥皂的香气。Shaun喜欢这个组合，它们让他觉得很亲切。

“Shaun，please。”Melendez求他。  
青年定了定神，然后冲着腺体咬了一口。

Melendez发出一声压抑的呻吟，整个身子都绷直了，下意识地想要挣脱。  
他劲儿很大，两个人失去平衡，从浴室墙边滑落到地面上，在湿乎乎的水里扭了一会儿，终于找到了合适的位置，趴着不动了。  
Shaun松开牙齿，舌尖忍不住反复地去舔舐那个带血的伤口。新鲜血液混合信息素的甜味，让那个伤口看着像圣诞节糖果，是世界上最吸引人的一口甜蜜。  
“别——”Melendez又在推他的胸口。尽管他被舔得整个人都有点炸毛，但还是注意没有用很大的力气，因为觉得Shaun有些单薄，也怕自己控制不好力道吓到他。

Shaun居高临下地看着他——他很少会看人的正脸，现在却挪不开目光。  
除了脸颊粉红，青年自己的神情倒是颇为镇定，除了正在不自觉地舔嘴唇，回味着刚才的感觉。  
“你感觉好些了吗？”他问。  
Melendez仰在水里望回去。他现在四肢摊开，白衬衫从西装裤里拉出来一半，已经皱成咸菜的样子。他这副狼狈相，这世上看过的人也不超过五个——而Shaun和他现在是有共享秘密的人。

“至少头脑清晰了一些，”医生说，“但——”  
“但？”Shaun很雀跃地问。  
“热潮应该很快又会回来，”Melendez像在手术台边一样发问，“我们该怎么办？”  
“未结合的异性需要通过接触性性行为提升临时标记的强度，后期配合使用抑制剂。”  
Shaun一直是他的满分学生——特指在诊断方面。

“不行，不能在这里，”Melendez懒洋洋地说，一边冲Shaun伸出手，“我可不要在水里做爱。”

03

Melendez有一把很柔和的嗓子。  
尽管他平日里骄傲强势又不苟言笑，维持着外科精英医师的架子，和他熟悉的人都能从他的外壳下窥到医生性格中的柔软部分。  
Shaun记得他在无影灯下向自己投来的肯定目光，还有不自觉放缓的语气——眼神交错间，他们就是这样一点点熟悉起来。  
现在这种关心更是深入到了一个全新的高度——Melendez正跨坐在他身上，眼睛低垂着，眼下一片浓密睫毛的阴影，而医生灵巧的手指正沿着胸口一路抚摸到Shaun紧扣的领口。  
他自己的白衬衫只剩下两颗银扣勉强合住，左边领口早都歪在肩头，露出小碗似的肩窝，纹身大半都甩在外头。这衣服没有滑落到腰间的唯一原因只是因为剪裁太过合身，腰部微微收束着，现在正因为布料湿润透出一大片蜜色肌肤。

Shaun有点不自在。  
当然，他觉得梅医生很漂亮——过于漂亮——正因为之前他并没有把自己的导师往这个方向臆想，事情忽然发展到这个地步时，就像眼前忽然打开一扇窗一样，都是没见过的美景。  
但问题的麻烦之处在于——  
“我应该事先和你说明，”小医生说，眼神格外飘忽，“我并没有这方面的实践经验。”  
Melendez低低地笑了。他现在的状态也有点梦幻，类似于一个微醺但还不满足的朦胧阶段，整个人和幼童一样，毫无心机地把自己最真实的部分赤裸裸剥出来。  
“别担心，”他先是跪直身体，然后又沉下腰，从Shaun身上滑下去，停在他两腿之间，动作敏捷又柔软，很像某种猫科动物，“你有我呢，菜鸟。”  
说着，他已经拉开了小医生的腰带——今天是清爽的蓝白条纹，很配他浅蓝的衬衣。

Shaun一瞬间想要推开他。但相反的，他最后捉住了梅医生的肩膀。隔着一层布料，他的指尖触摸到自己刚才标记过的腺体。Omega因为他的触摸微微瑟缩了一下，手上却没有停，拉开裤链，解放出内裤里硬邦邦的阴茎。  
alpha的气味让他头晕目眩，唾液分泌，喉咙干渴。  
Shaun一直在看他。  
青年有一双圆圆的、蓝得透明的大眼，清澈如孩童，又如祭坛上的羔羊，欲望直白而不加遮掩，这样的赤诚与信任让Melendez一瞬间生出迟疑，不知道自己是否应该就这样随便地破坏这种纯净。  
小天才在他头顶上问：“怎么了？”  
他声音里小心翼翼的紧张，让梅医生心底一如既往地生出柔软的怜意。于是他没有作答，只是张开嘴，把阴茎的头部含进去。

*******

Shaun细小地尖叫了一声。他在片子里看到过口交的操作形式，但当自己真的被温暖的口腔包裹时，还是为它的体验所震撼。Melendez熟练地伺候着他年轻的阳物，舌尖卷过凸起的经络，精准地把它含到喉咙口去。  
Shaun伸出手扶住他的后脑。医生乌黑的短发在他手下打滑，但他的动作却让Melendez抬起脸来，湿漉漉的棕色眼睛望向他。  
——这太火辣了，Alpha的小腹一阵紧绷，忍不住地挺了挺腰，把自己送进柔嫩紧绷的喉咙口。这让医生维持着的节奏被打乱，他慌乱地呛了几声，向后撤出一点距离，把那根阴茎吐出来。透明的涎液拉出一道暧昧的丝线，被他有些粗鲁地抹去。  
Shaun扶住他的脸颊抬起来，就看到一些泪水正从潮湿纠结的睫羽间淌下来。还有他平日里薄而没有血色的嘴唇。现在这样红，因为吮吸和亲吻轻微地肿胀起来。  
huh。  
Shaun有些不知所措。

“我很，抱歉。”他小声地说，声音可怜巴巴，像被雨淋湿的小狗。  
Melendez安抚地碰了碰他——在之前的性爱里，他一直小心控制自己不要去碰触Shaun，生怕引起他的不适，但Shaun好像已经逐渐适应了他的触摸，略有点肉的面颊在他掌心一触即离地蹭了蹭，这让梅医生略微放松下来，扶住他的肩膀，尝试着把自己撑起来。  
他们恢复面对面的姿势。Shaun能感觉到Omega股间的潮湿，以及越来越浓郁的信息素味道，这让他有些焦躁，想要让节奏进入正轨。  
Shaun把手探进Melendez的衬衫下摆，伸到他已经湿透的内裤里，在入口蹭了蹭。

医生贴着他的脖子叫出来，口中的热气喷在肌肤上，让alpha觉得很热。有点太热了。  
Shaun。  
他还听见Melendez有点哀求地叫他的名字。Omega的信息素潮水一样涌上来。  
他定了定神，慢慢把手指塞进去。  
梅医生一瞬间绷紧了身体，喉咙里模糊地呻吟着，腹肌的轮廓一时看得很分明。他的内部火热又紧窄，水液丰沛，一直淌到alpha的手腕上，等Shaun碰到他前列腺的位置时，他的呻吟带上了哭腔，整个人下意识地试图蜷缩起来，却又因此暴露出自己脖颈上的腺体，被alpha舔吮——看起来乱七八糟，又色情至极。

Melendez终于忍无可忍。他抓住Shaun还在不紧不慢帮他扩张的手，示意他退出来。  
小医生有些担忧：“你是不舒服吗？”  
“是。”梅医生直截了当地回应。医生按住他的胸口，让他不要乱动，一边握住他的阴茎。  
这让Shaun抽了一口气。  
“但还没有扩张——”他的话被Melendez的嘴唇堵住了。  
“闭嘴。”Omega说，一边撑住他的胸口，把那根阴茎送进去。

Melendez咬着嘴唇的样子有种克制的性感。  
他在Shaun身上起起伏伏，衬衫扣子在拉扯中被解开了，白色布料一直落到臂弯，露出锻炼得宜的肉体。和清瘦的alpha相比，他的身体几乎有一种丰腴的肉感，肌肉饱满肤色可口，覆着一层薄汗的样子更是诱人。  
他当然能看出来Shaun是喜欢的，但小天才似乎在这方面不能多线程作业，只是盯着他的脸发呆。  
“Shaun，”Melendez喘息着凑到他耳边，“你能、摸摸我吗？”

Shaun没有心思去回答他。他的精力全副集中在下身，他正被反复包裹住的地方。性的快感让他的大脑有点过载，身体上却又还是觉得不够。梅医生对他很温柔、有点太温柔了——而他从来不是一个擅长温情脉脉的人类。  
Melendez正对Shaun的毫无反应暗暗叹气，整个人忽然被翻过来压近了床垫里。  
虽然不痛，但他摔得也有点懵，脑子里只有一个念头——Shaun有这么大力气？  
瘦巴巴的alpha自上而下地望进他的眼睛里，然后开始动作。  
——显然，Melendez对这个人还有太多不了解。

*****

事后，他为了维持上位者的尊严，努力地去冲了个澡。  
等他们两个重新躺在被子里时，Shaun才开口——意识清醒、神情镇定的：“这非常舒服。”  
Melendez张开嘴想调侃他，没想到自己先打了个呵欠。他累得腰酸背痛，基本可以立刻入睡。  
“很高兴你喜欢。”最后他干巴巴地补了一句，一边意识到自己的嗓子有多哑。  
“嗯。”Shaun本来在他身边直挺挺地躺着，现在忽然转过身来，两个人脸对着脸，一下子非常亲近。  
“今天，我还没有机会，触摸你。”他慢吞吞地说，“我是说，其他地方。”  
原来他听见了。只是还需要时间。  
Melendez想表扬这位优秀学生。他伸出手，揉了揉Shaun蓬松的额发。

“下一次，我也可以载你回家吗？”alpha在他的触碰里闭上眼睛，嘴里喃喃地问。  
梅医生无言地凑过去，吻了吻他的额头。  
他们居然像大学生情侣一样，抱在一起睡着了。

END.


End file.
